The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a seat 1 of a vehicle includes a seat cushion 1a and a seat back 1b wherein the seat cushion 1a is configured so that height can be adjusted by a pumping device, and the seat back 1b is configured so that an angle can be adjusted in a forward or backward direction by a reclining device.
In the seat cushion 1a, the pumping device is linked with a link means of the seat cushion and is installed so as to enable the transmission of power. As illustrated in FIG. 1, an operation of the pumping device is performed by an up-down operation of a handle lever 3 protruding to an outer side of the seat cushion 1a. 
With regard to such a pumping device, various kinds of pumping devices have been developed and used.
Meanwhile, a conventional “seat cushion pumping device for a vehicle” has been introduced in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2005-0007915.
That is, the pumping device includes: a clutch means adopted to transmit the up-down operation of the handle lever to the link means of the seat cushion; and a brake means adopted to restrict the link means of the seat cushion for preventing it from being moved after the completion of an operation.
However, in the conventional pumping device, the operation of the handle lever is transmitted to the link means of the seat cushion, a structure in which the link means is restricted so as to be prevented from being moved is complicated, and the number of components is increased. Thus, it is problematic in that a production cost of the pumping device is increased, and a manufacturing process is complicated.
The foregoing is intended only to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.